prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Asuka Lisa
is a main character of the Pretty Cure fanseries Ageha Rose Pretty Cure!. Lisa is the dazzling class president of class 2-4. She is the "top idol" of the school and is admired by many students. Lisa's alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of twinkling happiness. Appearance Personality Lisa is the dazzling class president of class 2-4, who is usually called the "top idol" of the Yumemiru Academy. Many girls of her age admire her for her wisdom and gracefulness. Lisa usually takes the older sister role, who always tries to help her classmates and friends with their troubles. Lisa is very fashionate and wonders if she could design her own clothes one day. Some people tend to compare her with the sparkling sunlight twinkling down on the bright sea. Lisa is the only daughter of the former idol Asuka Diana, who traveled all around Japan during her active years. Once people find out about her mother, they start to expect a lot from Lisa, hoping that she could become just like her mother. Lisa, however, wishes to have her own life and has no interests in becoming an idol. She sometimes feels lost and drowned by everyone's expectations, known that she may never meet them. Relationships *'Kokowa Momoka:' Momoka is a new transfer student, who attends the same class as Lisa does. Since Momoka hasn't really talked to Lisa yet, Lisa has realized that Momoka must be a really shy person. She sometimes wonders if Momoka would get scared if she started to talk to her instead. Lisa finds Momoka's behavior rather cute. *'Sakuraba Kasumi:' Kasumi is a classmate of Lisa's, whom she had known since elementary school. Lisa and Kasumi had been best friends in elementary school. However, for some reasons, they stopped seeing each other as much once they transferred to middle school. *'Yasuaki Fuusa:' Fuusa is the daughter of the school's headmaster. She and Lisa even though having no personal contact, are sometimes considered to be the school's greatest rivals. *'Asuka Diana:' Diana is Lisa's mother, who used to be a real idol when she was younger. Today, Diana still steps on stage, but only to act as an actress at the theater. Lisa, even though loving her mother, sometimes wishes to have a normal mother. Once people find out Lisa is related to Diana, people start expecting the most of her, without giving her the chance to be herself. Etymology - Asuka comes from meaning "morning" or "tomorrow", combined with meaning "perfume" or "scent". In conclusion, Asuka means "scent of tomorrow". Asuka may be a reference to her "twinkling" powers. - Lisa is an English given name for girls, which most likely comes from Elisabeth or Elizabeth, which means "My God is an oath".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elizabeth_(given_name) Cure Starlette is the starry Pretty Cure. She is Asuka Lisa's alter ego, who holds the power of twinkling happiness and light. Cure Starlette's theme color is yellow. Transformation "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Heart!": Pretty Cure, Unlock My Heart! is the transformation phrase used by Lisa to transform into Cure Starlette. Lisa requires her Heart Dreamer to transform. Trivia *Lisa's birthday falls on the date the Bon Festival is hold in 2018. References Category:Yellow Cures Category:Ageha Rose Pretty Cure!